Berwald's Lullaby
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: The sequel to Tino's Lullaby! It's very.....*Russia-esque smile*fun. Sweden is afraid of something and Finland sings to help him. They do other things to relieve the stress too...


It was an odd thing to Finland indeed, so odd he had to think hard to himself that he shouldn't laugh, that it wasn't funny, that seeing the usually emotionless Sweden scared was nothing to laugh at.  
Of course the glasses-wearing nation didn't look much different, but it was the little things that told Finland what was going on with the bigger Nordic nation; the way Sweden avoided looking at the window, how he muttered something incoherent to himself whenever there was any mention of a thunderstorm, how he jumped just a little as that storm started, whenever the thunder and lightning started.  
Really Finland had to wonder how he hadn't noticed it before; he'd lived with Sweden for how long? Been physically close for how long? His fingers absentmindedly played with the small gold ring that he wore on his hand, a gift from the rather scary Sweden and a sign of his love for Finland as well as their supposed "marriage", and thought of how he'd been proposed to almost a year before though the "marriage" had been going on for much longer; it made Finland chuckle and as he turned from the oven where a cake was being baked, he looked out into the living room where his husband of sorts was sitting on the couch patiently. Finland heard another clap of thunder and heard yet another soft thud; he put a hand over his mouth for a moment before going over to the man, "Berwald?"  
The old name Su-san had died the same day of the ring being given; now he was just Finland's, Tino's Berwald.  
The man turned to look at Finland with a decievingly calm face, his glasses starting to slip out of Sweden's eyeline, "y's Tino?"  
Finland smiled and reached forward to fix Sweden's glasses, all too familiar a motion to both, "your glasses are crooked."  
Sweden watched him with that scary "partially emotionless-partially possible anger" face then actually looked away, nodding. He looked away again as more thunder roared; he found though something stopped him from jumping. It was Finland's small, delicate arms around him, so gentle, so loving. It was odd how strong the smaller boy could be sometimes, wonderfully so in some ways; Sweden heard a soft voice whispering a song into his ear then;

"_As the wind runs about the broad sea  
You dream of endless light being released  
What broke those wings, is time 's secret_"

Sweden's eyes lowered a bit, feeling calmer as the song went on. Images already played in his mind, strange images; _being just a young nation with Denmark and afraid of the storms, the thunder sounding like drums sounding for war, the lightning looking like thin but exploding sunlight, falling stars with tails that were too long to be safe. Denmark was laughing at the storm, taunting it, critizing it, while little Sweden felt so scared and so much lesser than the other Nordic nation._  
Finland noticed how Sweden had relaxed a bit in his arms and he smiled, happy at the so-favorable of reactions; he continued his song, hoping to see more of Sweden's more relaxed self.

"_If you hide your face behind that false appearance, tomorrow cannot be fulfilled  
Softly these tears wont fall  
Softly tenderly  
Softly within this heart is a wish for peace_"

More images; _a younger Sweden terrorizing a village, wrecking havoc and burning houses. Still he stopped every so often to look at a dark forbiding sky, gray clouds that spoke of more drummings from the sky and stars that fell with long tails. The first few drops of rain spotted the dry grounds and the next few started to sizzle in the fires; the rest put it out and he got drenched but he didn't move, staring at the sky and nothing else. The water smeared on his glasses, making his beautiful sapphire-like blue eyes shine a bit_.  
Sweden let a small smile-like gesture to pass his lips in the rest world, his head tilted towards the sound of Finland's voice; the thunder and lightning came again though and Sweden frowned again. His "wife" guessed that meant he'd need more to fully and permanently calm;

"_I'll give you, I'll give you, Beloved tomorrow you'll be there  
I'll give you, I'll give you, Even if you're lost, don't cry, I'll always be near to you_"

Yet another image, this time later on in time; _a night after the departure from Denmarks hold. Finland was fast asleep under the cover of a cave, a blanket wrapped so warmly around him. Sweden was sitting at the entrance listening to the rain fall, his cloak being all the cover he really needed; there was that odd drumming and he bit his lip to keep it in, there was those falling stars and he closed his eyes to ignore it.  
" 't c'n't h'rt m'," he said softly, " 't's j'st th'nd'r 'nd l'ghtn'ng, th'ts 'll."  
This simple mantra did little to help truly; the storm continued and the ex-Supreme Ruler of Scandinavia kept suffering in his own world, his own way, alone while his companion slept so peacefully. He didn't want to bother the small Finn who for once looked happy, looked content, unafraid despite being with Sweden; oh yes, he knew very well he was a frightening person and it made his feelings for the smaller violet-eyed nation hard to express. Calling him his wife was the only way that he could, that he could even start to describe his feelings for Finland. Or at least back then_.

"_You wander the dark night  
See the beautiful face of the moon as it rises  
You watch so many dreams  
I wander towards the uncertain north  
And also, many more dreams lie far away in the distance_"

_For a moment the storm cleared though, the thunder stopped, the lightning ceased and he was able to look up and see, peeking through the dark clouds, shining in a dark sky only illuminated by that one thing and the tiny stars that wouldn't fall, a beautiful pale full moon. Berwald felt more than a little mesmerized by it for those few fleeting moments of calm, of moonlight, and he let himself smile softly up at it before he heard a small tired voice speak his name, a voice that would speak it so many times more.  
_"Tino?" he finally dared to say, opening his eyes to look at the smaller nation, stopping the song before his second chorus.  
Finland blinked then smiled softly, "yes Berwald?"  
He kissed Finland, a small soft kiss at first but was slowly progressing towards something else; the smaller nation kept it but broke away to grab Sweden's hand with a smile that spoke volumes. Sweden just nodded and got up, walking with Finland to the next room over; their bedroom. More thunder made his strides quicken, making him seem just as scary as he was really scared; Finland noticed and pulled on further ahead, going into the bedroom then closing the door with both inside then letting go of Sweden's hand, putting his arms around the taller nation's neck and pulling himself up to whisper into his ear, "it can't hurt you."  
Sweden's eyes widened a bit as Finland went on, "it's just thunder and lightning, thats all..."  
He pulled away but Sweden kissed him again, much deeper from before, arms going around his "wife's" waist. Finland could only return it, surprised how a song couldn't help but those simple words had, those simple little words; he was basically picked up again and set on the bed though he was never let go of nor was the kiss ever broken in anyway. There was yet more sounds of the storm, plus the lightning came, lighting the otherwise dark room; Sweden finally broke the kiss, a single ethereal strand of saliva linking them before he actually licked his lips and broke the bond. Finland blushed and then removed the man's glasses like had become regular, as regular as feeling the ring on his finger, making dinner, sleeping in the same bed as Sweden, as everything; he then ran his hand over the blonde's cheek gently, feeling the others skin under his fingertips. Sweden closed his eyes to enjoy it then leaned down to kiss Finland again, this time going farther; he licked the boys lips as a sign that he wanted entrance, to explore the mouth of his beloved wife. Finland of course gave it to him, letting the larger nation's tongue enter his mouth and feel every centimeter of it; Finland moaned a little into Sweden's mouth and ran his own tongue over his, his hands moving to undress him.  
But almost too quickly the kiss was broken and Sweden started to kiss down the smaller nation's neck, his lips lightly and barely touching Finland's skin, sending shivers through him, causing him to moan softly. He just kept moving down his body, unbuttoning Finland's shirt to reveal more pale skin; he kissed his chest and heard another soft moan. Sweden felt a little cruel, just a little, so he switched to a gentle lick, getting the favored reaction; Finland whimpered and arched towards him. More thunder, more lightning; it never reached Sweden's ears, only his wife's moans and whimpered did.  
He licked one of the boy's nipples, causing Finland to shiver and whine Sweden's name once; he did it again and Finland whined his name again. He moved from there soon though, or tried; Finland grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back up, then again Sweden didn't actually fight it, only to kiss him passionately again, almost yearningly. Sweden returned the kiss with just as much need though he'd wanted to keep going, he enjoyed listening to Finland moan and whimper and whine his name over and over before he had to cause a little pain to his beloved wife. But this was okay, kissing was okay.  
Finland suddenly and somehow switched their positions, with Sweden under him and Finland atop, his legs straddling the bigger nation. Sweden was a bit confused as Finland pulled away, it being his turn to break the bond by licking his lips then undress Sweden, small hands working so expertly, but it was different; in a soft, just barely audible voice but somehow so seductive, Finland sang again.  
"_I'll give you, I'll give you  
These wings are strained, but dreams rest them  
I'll give you, I'll give you  
I have faith that my heart can become strong  
I'll give you my love Lullaby_"

He had removed Sweden's shirt too, unbuttoned and unzipped Sweden's pants, ran his hands over the other nation's length through the thin fabric covering him; Sweden had to breathe in suddenly and sharply to keep from moaning himself, unable to keep from going hard at Finland's feather-like touch, boxers or no boxers. Finland noticed and moved to remove the pants and boxers but while straddling Sweden it was hard to get the things off; he frowned pathetically and Sweden looked at him before sitting up and kissing the boy, " 't's 'kay; d'n't l''k s' s'd."  
Finland looked at him as Sweden then pulled away again and gave him a small smile; Finland returned it then did as much as he could with the lower clothing, pushing them down then looked at Sweden, "lay back down."  
Sweden blinked then did as asked, watching his purple-eyed love; the boy smiled even more then did exactly what Sweden liked doing to Finland, he went down on the other blonde and ran a warm tongue over his length. Now it was impossible, Sweden couldn't help but moan deeply, his body reacting to it even more; Finland kept doing it, making sure every inch was taken care of, was tasted. Really he'd never been allowed to do this, Sweden always did it to him, and it was actually quite nice to be the one giving pleasure as well as getting; Sweden always gave, Finland wanted to give a little too.  
He teased the tip a little, getting another moan, then blew over the newly wet skin, causing Sweden to nearly burst in fullness.  
"Tino," he said, moaning the name softly, the sound being lightly drained out by the drums of thunder outside.  
"what is it, Berwald?" Finland answered, his breath running over the skin again.  
" m' t'rn." Finland was about to object, he enjoyed this and hadn't even gotten to finish his own fun, his own giving to Sweden, when he was pulled up much like he had Sweden, and kissed to distract him; he couldn't fight it as Sweden quite easily removed Finland's own lower garments, discarding them off somewhere, running his hands up Finland's body before setting them upon the smaller nation's hips and sitting up with Finland on his lap. Finland realized what was to come and put his legs around Sweden's waist, arms going around Sweden's neck and breaking the kiss to nestle his head in the crook of his husband's neck as Sweden whispered to him, "s'rry, n' t'me to r'dy y'."  
"its okay, Berwald," Finland said softly, "I'm always ready for you. I love you."  
Sweden smiled again then slowly let himself enter Finland's body; the smaller nation, smaller in so many ways, gasped a bit, clinging more to him. He frowned a little but kept moving, pushing slowly in then back out, listening to the beautiful sounds of ecstacy Finland made. More whines came, whimpers, moans, calls of "Berwald" as Sweden went, starting slow, going a little faster; he just grunted a bit until Finland, apparently not appeased by the sounds from his bigger companion, bit Sweden's neck a bit harshly. Sweden blushed and moaned too, accidentally going a bit harder into Finland, causing Finland to cry out in pain a little. Sweden pulled out, fearful he'd actually hurt Finland but the nation didn't let him, holding tighter onto him; he kissed Sweden's neck, "don't.....please......don't stop......."  
"y' s're?" he hated to think he was hurting his sweet Tino.  
Finland nodded, incidentally nuzzling the bigger man's neck. Sweden sighed a bit but returned to inside Finland, listening to Finland and drowning out the storm outside. He was a bit faster this time and Finland moved his body with him to maximize the experience; it took only a short time for Sweden to hit Finland's sweet spot and get to watch Finland spasm in his simple little orgasm, pleasure running through the smaller Nord like wildfire through a dry forest, spreading and capturing every fiber and cell of his being. His loud gasp of enjoyment was odd music to Sweden's ears and he made sure to hit that sweet spot again and again, all for Finland. He felt more comforted with Finland than he'd ever been in his past; not by Denmark, not by the destruction of a village, not by the moon. Finland was his soothing angel, his wonderful wife; he listened for a while then whispered to Finland again, breathlessly, "Tino.....sing for.....me...."  
Finland was hesitant at first, mostly because he could barely breathe and when he was able to he was mostly moaning and whining and making other sounds other than singing; but he tried again, whether it was choppy or not.  
"_I'll....give you.....I'll.....give you  
Beloved.....tomorrow.....you'll be....there  
I'll.....give you.....I'll.....give you  
Even.....if you're lost....don't cry  
I'll.....always.....be.....near to you...._"

Sweden smiled again at the song, feeling it running through his body. He relaxed and was gentler in his next few strides, causing Finland's singing to be much easier to do; Sweden kept going for a while longer before the familiar heat in his stomach returned and he moaned as he released into Finland, filling the smaller nation rather easily. He felt some cum actually slip out back, dripping down his length and down Finland's thigh, and pulled out carefully; Finland let go of his stranglehold and basically collapsed into Sweden's arms, breathing hard. Sweden held him then looked towards the window to see that the storm had broken and a gentle moon was peeking back out of the disappearing clouds, shining into the room; he then looked back down at Finland and raised a hand slowly, stroking his wife's hair as he, Sweden, Berwald, the scary one who rarely used vowels, finished the song in the silent room;  
"_'ll g've y', 'll g've y'  
Th's' w'ngs 're str'ned, b't dr'ms r'st th'm  
'll g've y', 'll g've y'  
' h've f'th th't m' h'rt c'n bec'me str'ng  
'll g've y' m' l've L'llaby....."_

Veneziano: ha! The second of the Lullabies is finished! I doubt its as good as Tino's Lullaby, but it's my lemon one so you understand its suckiness.  
Nihon: it was better than your first yaoi lemon at least.  
Veneziano: Ve! I learned a lot since then! And I'd like to thank Kybree, Zero0chan and NurseGodaime for encouraging me to write this story; once more I'll write its third installment(I have an idea yes yes) if I get reviews so review! Review!  
Berwald and Tino*busy doing something*


End file.
